Fifty Hues of Silver
by Raven.And.Inuyasha
Summary: A series of both Long and Short one-shots. Most of the stories will be rated either T or M. Enjoy!
1. Fifty Hues of Silver

**Title: Fifty Hues of Silver**

**Word Count: 2720**

**Type: One Shot (no additional chapters)**

**This story is a look at the beginning of the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy by E L James with some of our favorite Inuyasha Characters. **

**I do not own any material created by Rumiko Takahashi or E L James.**

* * *

I look at myself in the bathroom mirror and scowl for about the hundredth time as I try to tame my wild hair. The brush only makes it frizzier and then the hairspray makes it _way _too stiff. Letting out a frustrated huff, I throw the hair spray at the sink and wince as a little piece of porcelain breaks off and hits the floor with a loud '_cling_'. An irritated voice echoes throughout the bathroom from the adjoining living room.

"Did I just hear something break? Okay, that needs to be fixed ASAP because I'm not trying to live in this little dump for the rest of my life with _broken furniture pieces_ all over the place."

I quickly pick up a piece of the broken porcelain and let out a little gasp as its sharp edge cuts into the side of my finger. Cursing my bad luck, I put my finger into my mouth as I quickly walk out of the bathroom, past the living room and into the kitchen. Turning on the faucet, I put the offending bloody mess underneath the cold water and clench my teeth as the frigid temperature stings the small cut. Hearing shuffling from behind, I turn around to find my roommate walking towards me, with a curious look on her face. Her giant _Dora the Explorer_ comforter is wrapped around her sick frame, making her look small and young.

Sango, was her name. We met in high school about 6 years ago and we just clicked; _best friend_ clicked. We stood together in the apartment that we had worked so hard for, all throughout high school and the beginning years of College. Speaking of College, I sighed as I remembered the exam that I wouldn't be able to study for, because of this sudden _business trip_ that I had to go on for Sango, due to the fact that she chose _this_ time of all times to come down with the flu.

"Did you cut yourself? We _seriously_ need a new place to live!" said Sango, as she leaned over to closely inspect my finger. Little drops of blood could still be seen forming against the tiny opening. I turned off the tap and put my finger back into my mouth before facing her.

"I'm fine, I really need to leave now, though. I need to come back early enough so I have time to study for this exam." I said, as I walked over to the front door to start putting on my heels and my black coat.

"Listen, are you sure you can do this for me? This interview is a _big _deal, Kagome. This person is the fucking CEO of Gray Enterprises, the CEO! So much has already been donated to our school from them, so this interview is going to be _huge_ once it gets published. I'm sorry I had to call you so last minute but-".

"Sango, everything is fine. As long as I have these interview questions, I'll just read them out loud, get answers, and race out of there. I _reall_y need to study, even if it's for a little bit. Don't forget to take your medicine and do not take it on an empty stomach again like the last time. I don't need to be cleaning up puke for the rest of the evening." I told her, as I opened the door.

Sango's face dropped and I could see worry lines forming on the side of her eyes. I sighed and let out a smile as I raised my head. It was nice knowing that I had a friend that worried about my well-being even more than my own _mother_, for once.

"I'll be fine! Sit down and do whatever you do when you're sick!" I said, while I lifted the heavy bag of interview materials over my shoulder.

"And you'll make sure to record everything? Do you know how to work that thing?" Sango frantically asked, as she fidgeted with the microphone that was poking out of the bag.

"Bye, Sango! I'll call you when I leave her office." I said, already making my way down the hallway and into an elevator. Ignoring her irritated protests, I leaned my head back and waited for the elevator to descend to the underground parking lot.

Mrs. Gray.

I snorted at the name that Sango gave me of the person that I would be interviewing. Not only were the questions boring but this _old woman_ would probably be boring as hell too. Shaking my head, I walked out of the elevator towards my worn out –definitely in need of a serious paintjob- truck. This was going to be a_ long_ drive.

* * *

My hands on the steering wheel clenched tightly, as I stared up at the large 'Gray Enterprises' building. There had to have been about over 200 floors in this thing. I let out a sigh and leaned my head onto the steering wheel. Okay, so I was _definitely_ not aware that Mrs. Gray's office was in such a large building and that she was potentially the owner of some multi-millionaire business; whatever that _business _even was. I cursed myself, remembering that I should have asked Sango about a little background information on this person before I agreed, or at least listened to her when she tried to give me some useful information.

I knew I couldn't let Sango down though. It took her long enough to even get an interview with someone who would _apparently_ be one of the richest women I'd ever speak too. Before I talked myself out of leaving; I grabbed the interview bag, ran out of the truck and hastily stomped into the building. The glamorous interior didn't help my nerves as I walked towards the front desk.

Was I forgetting something? A nagging feeling slowly crept towards the back of my neck, but I shook it off as I was greeted by a blonde woman. She looked slightly older than me and was blessed with a beautiful frame; way more slender and graceful than mine. I tried not to flinch as I suddenly became self-conscious of my oversized coat and my bright red interview bag that was very out of place. The lady didn't seem to mind as she smiled at me, revealing a set of pearly white teeth.

"Hi there, what can I help you with today?"

I tried to stop my hands from fidgeting and could feel my stinky panic sweat starting to form underneath my boobs.

"I'm here to meet, Mrs. Gray? I have an appointment with her for one. I'm afraid I'm a little late." I said nervously.

Her eyebrow furrowed a little, before she looked down at her computer screen.

"Alright, may I have your name?"

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"Thank you. And your age please?"

I looked at her curiously, but decided to not voice anything out loud.

"I'm 20. My birthday is next week."

"Alright, you can go up all the way to the top floor, but I'm afraid Mr. Gray is not married."

I stared at her blankly, not understanding what she was saying. It didn't take until she literally pushed me into the elevator and my stomach made loops due to the speed of the elevator going up, until what she said had finally sunk in.

I mentally rolled my eyes at Sango.

She's a man! Mrs. Gray is actually _Mr. Gray_! I'm interviewing a man!

Damn-it Sango!

"Um, hi!"

I jerked my head up to notice a small blonde woman dressed in a crisp black and tailored suit, who was currently smiling at me with a little apprehension.

What was it with the blondes in this place? I guess Mr. Gray just really liked blonde girls. Was it even legal to hire so many blonde people in one place?

She took my hand and gently urged me into a new lobby. A door directly across from the elevator suddenly flew open and a tall man stomped out and into the awaiting elevator. His dark red eyes stared into mine with anger as he passed me and I tried not to back up at his hateful expression.

"Have a great day, Mr. Naraku!" said the receptionist, as she pointed a remote to the elevator.

"Whatever." he grumbled as the doors closed on his figure.

"Mr. Gray can see you now, Ms. Kagome. Would you like some water? Tea? Coffee? Cappuccino? Cold Milk? Hot Milk? Lemona-"

"I'm fine, thank you! A little nervous."

She gave me a knowing smile.

"One hell of an eye-candy, isn't he?"

I gave her a shocked look as she led me towards the open door that the angry man had just left. I stuttered on my words as I tried to comprehend what she had just said.

"Whose eye-candy? Is Mr. Gray Eye Candy? Why do yo- Oh!"

My body suddenly slammed into a wall and my neck snapped back brutally at the impact. I was about to fall over when a pair of strong hands grabbed a hold of my jacket. With my eyes still tightly closed, I also grabbed hold of a pair of muscular arms, to steady myself.

Wait.

I suddenly froze as my hands rubbed up and down to reassure myself.

_Oh my God._

Slowly opening my eyes, I looked up into a pair of beautiful amber eyes that belonged to a very manly and perfectly sculpted face. My heart sped up as I realized just who exactly I was holding.

I began to stutter and my grip just wouldn't loosen from his white linen shirt.

"You're… I'm so sorry… I thought… you were… you're…"

I stopped as he let out a little laugh. He smiled a handsome smile, wide enough for me to see a pair of fangs that almost touched his bottom lip.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Gray. Inuyasha Gray."

* * *

I mentally punch myself over and over again as my mind replays what had just happened. Sango was going to _kill me _once she found out that I had tripped and fell into the arms of a very attractive man who happened to be the CEO of a top notch company and was, at the moment, obviously trying his hardest to not laugh in my face.

Quickly recovering, I stood up straight and continued to stare at him. His long silver hair was tied into a low ponytail and two dog ears stood atop his head, twitching towards me. His ears were cute, but they didn't take away from his strong and authoritative form. He suddenly moved to the side, creating an entrance into his office.

"Should we sit?" He asked, with one eyebrow raised. Not bothering to wait for my answer, he slowly turned around and walked towards his desk.

Something shook my shoulder and I turned to see the blonde receptionist giving me a sympathetic smile.

"Not to rush you, Miss. Higurashi, but Mr. Gray has many appointments. If you would just begin your interview, his day can continue to go as scheduled."

Thoroughly embarrassed, I widened my eyes and quickly bowed towards her, before entering the office. Mr. Gray was leaned back in his chair, eyes intent on my every move.

"You're not the young woman who was supposed to interview me today. Who are you?" he asked.

It took me a moment to find my voice.

"I'm.. um.. Kagome."

He smirked a little and my eyebrow immediately twitched. Was that smirk starting to get on my nerves?

"Well, Ka-go-me, how will we start?" he asked, as he pointedly looked at my bag.

I quickly looked down at the bag, before putting on my determined look. It seemed as though Mr. Gray had that 'Irritating' personality and I really was not in the mood for it. I had a history exam that needed to be studied for, so this interview needed to be finished _right now_.

Quickly closing the distance between me and Mr. Gray, I slammed the bag down onto his desk and began to assemble all of the necessary requirements. In less than 3 minutes, I was sitting in the chair opposite of him, my left hand holding Sango's interview questions and my right hand hovered over the 'record' button.

"Are you comfortable? I'm ready when you are." I told him, as I stared into his face.

He was completely still, his eyes staring into mine with shock and confusion.

"Yes. We can…start. Wait, no. How did you just put everything together like that so fast? Two minutes ago you were gaping at me like a fish out of water."

"Mr. Gray, your time is precious to you and I would feel most comfortable if we could finish this interview in a timely manner, so the rest of your day runs smoothly. Wouldn't you agree?"

I watched him as he instantly straightened up in his chair, his expression a little taken back by my change in attitude. Clearing his throat, he leaned towards me a little.

"Begin."

Quickly diverting my eyes away from his, I looked over the first question. It was going to be hard making eye contact with him, because his _eyes. _Boy, were they beautiful.

I pushed the little record button on the front of the recorder, but noticed that a red light did not come on. No matter how many time I pushed it, nothing happened, or indicated that it was on. Didn't red lights always show up somewhere when you pressed a 'record' button? Wasn't I supposed to be listening to Sango when she was giving me instructions on how to use it? I slowly looked up at Mr. Gray and realised that he was once again relaxed in his chair, his annoying little smirk back on his face. As much as I wanted to slap it right off, I smiled cheekily at him.

"Sorry, I'm not used to using these things. Is it okay if I record you?"

"You just spent all that time trying to set everything up and gave me a lecture about the value of my time and now you ask me?" he replies, while he casually leaned his head onto his hand and stared up at me.

Why was he getting so damn comfortable?

"So, did Sango tell you what the interview was going to be about or why she chose to interview you?"

"Yes. I have contributed a lot of money to the school that my brother built and I am also distributing the degrees at this year's graduation ceremony."

My nose instantly scrunched up at the mention that he was going to be presenting me with my degree. Mr. Gray did not look taken back at all by my distasteful expression; he seemed to be amused, as a ghost of a smile slowly grew onto his face.

"Well, good. I have some questions that I'd like to ask you."

"_I'd hope so_." He replied, with a 'no shit' look. I squared my shoulders and began to read the first question, finally realising that I had to first flick the 'on' button before pressing record. I could have sworn I heard a tiny snort come from the annoyingly handsome man in front of me, but I decided to let it go.

"You are very young to own such a successful company. To what do you owe your success?"

He continues to smile at me, but he looks a little disappointed.

"I simply did everything that needed to be done in order to hire an exceptional team, in which I reward well. I make decisions based on logic and facts, so only the most perfect and suitable individuals have the privilege of working underneath me."

"That sounds a little stuck up." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them and I widened my eyes while staring at him, getting ready to apologize.

"Call it what you might, but my ability to choose perfect people is what makes my company so grand."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You sound like a total _control freak_." This time, I did not make a move to apologize. This guy really _was _stuck up. He slowly leaned into me, a humor less smile spreading across his face.

"I love to be in control, Ka-go-me. _I live for it_."


	2. Triple the Trouble

**Title: Triple the Trouble**

**Word Count: 138**

**Type: One Shot (no additional chapters)**

**I do not own any material created by Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Kagome couldn't control her giggles as she hastily led Inuyasha down the hallway of their new condo.

"I've already seen every room, damn it!" he complained, as he clumsily followed behind his fiancé.

Kagome suddenly stopped in front of a door and backed away, looking up at Inuyasha expectantly. He rolled his eyes and quickly turned the doorknob, expecting to see a new table or dresser, but instead, he was greeted with three tiny cribs in the middle of the room.

"Jesus Christ, why am I seeing three cribs?"

He slowly looked at Kagome's smiling face and his eyes trailed down to her stomach, which she was rubbing with both her hands.

"Triple the Trouble?"

Inuyasha slowly backed away from Kagome and the room, ignoring her laughter and tripping over his feet.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT, I'M HAVING _TRIPLETS!_"


	3. Pausing the Game

**Title: Pausing the Game**

**Word Count: 570**

**Type: One Shot (no additional chapters)**

**I do not own any material created by Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

"THIS PLACE IS A _MESS,_ INUYASHA!" Kagome frantically yelled, as she ran around their apartment.

She had called Inuyasha on his cell after work to tell him that her parents were coming over for dinner, so she was going to stop at the grocery store to pick up some extra items.

That was 3 and a half hours ago.

Surely, Inuyasha would've straightened up the apartment and had the kitchen cleared so that all she had to do was cook after she came home from a long days of work, right?

_WRONG. _

Inuyasha was currently doing a very good job at ignoring her while he sat topless on the couch playing the new video game that she had just purchased for him.

"I'm playing a game!" was his reply, not even bothering to look away from the screen.

"I told you I needed the place clean, Inuyasha! Now I have to clean and cook all by myself!"

"I'll help you when the game is done!"

"They'll be here in less than two hours!"

"You're acting like they haven't seen me play video games before!"

Kagome walked towards the kitchen and started unpacking the groceries, resisting the urge to whip an apple towards the back of his head.

"That was a family gathering and you were playing with my brother; they found that cute! Now, you have to show them your professional side!"

He snorted.

"You're a professional at being a pain in my ass, did you know that Kagome?"

"Are you going to help me or not?"

Inuyasha ignored her, twisting his entire body with the _X-box_ controller, willing his character to move faster.

Kagome looked around the apartment. Her parents were _not_ going to be impressed if they came into her house in its current state. She needed help.

She sighed, knowing exactly what she had to do. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Standing up tall, she made sure to speak loud so that Inuyasha would be able to hear her loud and clear.

"If you tidy up this apartment before I finish cooking, I will give you a blowjob."

The apartment was immediately filled with silence. The loud sounds of the television was suddenly interrupted with a giant 'PAUSE' sign displayed across the screen.

Her boyfriend jumped up from behind the couch and quickly made his way over to her.

"What do you need me to do?"

Kagome punched him in his shoulder.

"I WANT YOU TO DO EVERYTHING THAT I TOLD YOU TO DO BEFORE YOU STARTED PLAYING THAT GAME!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pushed his girlfriend aside to head towards the cleaning cabinet.

"Your yelling is the most _irritating_ sound on the face of this planet."

"Why didn't you start cleaning earlier, you asshole!"

Inuyasha started putting dirty plates in the dishwater.

"Obviously because you didn't tell me you'd suck my dick after I finished, now _start cooking_!"

* * *

Two hours later, Kagome's family arrived and they all sat down around the dinner table. Kagome's mom was ecstatic with the way they organized their apartment.

"Inuyasha dear, I'm so happy you met my daughter, you two seem so perfect for one another."

"I'm happy I met her too, Mrs. Higurashi, it was just my fuck- LUCK! IT WAS JUST MY LUCK!" stuttered Inuyasha, as he desperately looked at his girlfriend.

Kagome closed her eyes and prayed for patience.

This was going to be a _long_ night.


	4. A Kind Gesture

**Title: A Kind Gesture**

**Word Count: 363**

**Type: One Shot (no additional chapters)**

**I do not own any material created by Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Tripping over another rock, Kagome angrily growled as she ran after Inuyasha. The two had ventured off to fight a tiny demon that had been bothering a village for a while and the both of them had _insisted _that the rest of the group relax while they quickly defeated it.

After they killed the demon and left the village, the two had gotten into a heated argument, not to mention they were lost and since Inuyasha was too _stubborn_ to admit it, they were walking in circles in the middle of a large and dark forest.

On the verge of tears, Kagome was too busy thinking about the argument to properly pay attention to where she was going. She walked straight into a hard figure and would've fell if it had not been for the strong hand that quickly caught hold of her arm.

She looked up to find Inuyasha giving her a hard stare before releasing her and stepping back. Confused by what he was doing, she didn't budge from her position and continued to stare at him with a baffled expression.

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha grasped the top of Kagome's head and tilted it to the side, where she was met with a large body of water with steam rising out of it, indicating that it was definitely a hot spring.

Kagome gasped. Inuyasha wasn't walking around in circles, he was looking for a hot spring for her to bathe in! She was interrupted in her thoughts when she was gently pushed towards the water.

"There's a hot spring down where the others are at, so they probably already took a bath. Just bathe in this one while I'm already awake because once we get back I'm going to straight to sleep. Arguing with you really tir-"

Kagome didn't allow Inuyasha to finish his sentence as she jumped up to tightly embrace him.

"Thank you, Inuyasha! I'm so sorry for yelling! This is so sweet! Thank you! _Thank you!_"

She continued to hug him and couldn't stop her smile from widening when she looked up to find him blushing. He slowly reached his arms out to return her embrace.

"Yeah, whatever."


	5. Enough

**THIS STORY IS RATED M AND IS GRAPHIC. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

**Title: Enough**

**Word Count: 2589**

**Type: One Shot (no additional chapters)**

**I do not own any material created by Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Taking in a deep breath, I turned off the shower, and slowly stepped out, trying not to make a sound. I couldn't sleep anymore. I couldn't sleep beside _him_ anymore.

Life wasn't the same as it used to be.  
He changed.  
I gasped and dropped the towel, when the door suddenly creaked open and his head appeared.  
His amber eyes bore into mine with intensity and yet his face remained passive and almost void of emotion.  
"You're up early" he said, his voice sounding rougher, since he had just woken up.  
I used to love his morning voice.  
"I have to go to work early." I responded.  
He opened the door wider and stood up straight, his head almost hitting the top of the door frame. I tried not to shrink back.  
"I can't sleep without you, come back to bed." he said.  
I slowly took a step back, covering my chest. He raised an eye brow and before I knew it, he had his hands in my hair, pulling me towards his face.  
His lips found the sweet spot on my neck, and I barely had the time to move before I let out a deep sigh.  
I felt him smirk against my skin, before he raised his lips higher and licked my ear.  
"Fuck me." he whispered.  
I instantly stiffened and tried to back up more, but his hands wrapped tighter into my hair, and I let out a pained cry.  
"Inu... you're hurting Me." I said.  
He let out a little laugh, before pulling my hair tighter. He used his other arm and wrapped it around my waist.  
"_Fuck Me._" he said again, his voice louder.  
"O-okay." I replied, saying anything so that his grip would loosen in my hair.  
It didn't.  
He let go of me, and pulled me by my arm out of the bathroom.  
Letting go of my hand, he pushed my naked body hard onto the plush bed, before pulling down his boxers.  
Climbing on top of me, he ground his erection into my womanhood, and the only thing I could do was open my legs wider and let out a moan.  
"I fucking _own you_ bitch." he said, before plunging himself harshly into my body.  
I knew by his roughness that he'd be on me all morning, and probably through the afternoon as well.

What a waste of such a good shower.

* * *

He hates you.  
He doesn't hate me.  
_Yes he does_. I'm tired of seeing you like this.  
I'm fine.  
You're going to break soon.  
I love him.  
Oh bullshit. He doesn't give a fucking shit about you.  
Sango, we've been through this so many times. Sometimes we have our breakdowns and-  
It's _every day_, Kagome. When he slaps you, when he punches you in your face, when he forces you to fuck even tho-  
Sango, don't talk about him like that. He just... Sometimes he...  
He's sick.  
I love him.  
I swear one day he's going to fucking _kill you_, Kagome. You can't love a guy like that. You..  
I know I can't, Sango, but I can't help it.  
Why the fuck are you still with him Kagome. _What the fuck is your problem?_  
I love him.

* * *

"This is my beautiful wife, Kagome." said Inuyasha, as he walked up to the head of his company.  
The old man smiled at me, before gently grasping my hand.  
"Ahh... So _this_ is the beautiful Kagome. Aren't you lovely? Call me Totosai." he said, while leaning back and observing us both.  
I smiled back at him, and started to discuss some of the favorable aspects of the company that I was forced to remember.  
_Forced._  
After the little talk, Totosai gave a wide smile at Inuyasha.  
"Your partner is very knowledgeable, you're lucky you found a bright girl like her. Come meet me in my office tomorrow at noon, I'll get that promotion set up for you." he said, before turning and starting another conversation.  
I let out a little breath and slowly stared up at him.  
For a second his face was blank, and his eyes looked darkened and filled with hatred, but just as quickly as I saw it, it disappeared.  
His expression was replaced with a genuine smile.  
A smile that I wish I could see more often.  
"Did I do well?" I asked him.  
He let out a smirk, before holding me gently, and kissing the top of my head.  
"You did more than well. That's why I love you." he responded.  
I looked up into his eyes, and kissed his forehead.  
"Can we get outta here?" I asked, him probably already aware of my arousal, if it weren't for the way his hands slid down my lower back.  
"You just made me more money. I'm gonna make it up to you." he said, before leading me out of the door.

* * *

My head roughly hit the pillow for about the 10th time, as his tongue greedily worked over my womanhood. He plunged his tongue deeper and deeper inside of my body, trying to find the spot that always made me scream his name in nothing but pure ecstasy.  
Just like the way he used to.  
My loud moans sensually filled the room, and soon his lower body was grinding against the lower half of the bed.  
_Ugh._ He found it.  
My manicured nails pulled at his hair with all of their strength, and my back was soon arching off of the bed, in nothing but pleasure.  
As the orgasm died down, he crawled on top of my body, and dove his tongue into my mouth. The kiss wasn't rushed.  
It wasn't sloppy.  
He didn't bite at my lips.  
He just... Kissed me.  
Like how a married couple would kiss.  
Like how he _stopped_ kissing me.  
He pulled back, and looked into my eyes.

I missed you, Inuyasha.  
I've been here the whole time.  
No, you haven't. You left me a long time ago, and it looked like you wouldn't come back.  
I might not come back, this may only be temporary.  
That's okay, I'll cherish this moment.  
Why are you still with me, Kagome?  
I love you, that's why.  
I don't think I love you as much as you love me.  
That's okay.  
I don't love you.  
That's okay.  
Why won't you leave me?  
If I tried, you wouldn't let me.  
Would you ever try leaving me?  
No.  
Good, because I probably wouldn't let you.  
I know, Inuyasha.  
Good.

* * *

"What type of cake should we buy?" I asked Inuyasha, as he walked up behind me, and also looked at the display.  
He sighed, before crossing his arms.  
"Can't you just make your coffee cake?" he asked.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"No, I'm not making enough cake to serve 500 people. Even if I started today I wouldn't have enough by the wedding day." I responded.  
"I'd help you." he said.  
I laughed, and watched as his warm eyes filled with amusement.  
"And what the hell is so funny?" he asked, while bringing me in for a hug.  
"You can't make cake. I don't think you have the capability of making any kind of dessert." I said.  
He slowly bent down, and lightly kissed my lips.  
"I don't like making dessert, but I love eating it." he said, as he wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Oh, yea? What's your favorite type of dessert?" I asked, while raising an eyebrow myself.  
"Take off your clothes and get in the shower when we get home and you'll find out." he said, while his grin lit up his whole face.

* * *

Don't you know how to make a decent fucking cup of coffee? Shit.  
_Silence._  
Do you hear me fucking talking to you?  
Yes.  
Answer my fucking question then, dumbass.  
I always make your coffee for you like that.  
It tastes like shit.  
It probably tastes better than your fucking personality, Inuyasha.

He slowly put down the cup of coffee, and smiled.  
You have 5 seconds to run before I kill you.  
_Fuck you_, Inuyasha.  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1... Here I come, bitch.  
I was already running.

* * *

"Did you finish your homework?" he asked.  
"Yea, I stayed up all night." I responded, while grabbing hold of his hand, and leading him to the library.  
"Where the hell are we going?" he asked, helplessly being dragged along.

"Library." I answered.

"I hate the library." he said, while lowering his ears and pouting.

"The library likes it when you visit, it feels complete when you're there." I said.

He let out a little laugh.

"Only because I love you." he said.

I smiled.

Inuyasha would never stop loving me.

* * *

Do you want pups?

Pups?

Babies Kagome, duh.

Of course I want them.

What if I don't want them?

You wanted them back in high school...

I might've changed my mind.

Oh.

Oh?

I want a baby, Inuyasha.

And I want that God damn, promotion. You can wait until I get that before we start thinking about pups.

Okay.

Don't bring babies up ever again.

But, _you did_, Inuyasha.

_Silence._

You better fucking make sure you don't talk to me about babies ever fucking again.

* * *

I'm calling to see if Kagome's alright, Miroku.

Yea. Do that.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

_She's busy._

Where's Kagome, Inuyasha?

_She's busy._

Can I please talk to her?

_Once she's done her job, she's all yours._

What the hell is she doing?

_Deep throating my dick, bitch._

Disconnected.

She... he said... I can't even...

Calm down, Sango.

We have to do something Miroku. _She's my best friend!_

What can we do?

I don't know, but we have to think of something quick. We have to separate them!

Inuyasha is never going to be able to let go of Kagome.

* * *

"Kagome, C'mere." Inuyasha called, from inside of the washroom.

I mentally groaned, before quickly making my way over to him.

When I reached the outside of the door frame, I instantly stopped.

Inuyashas face looked furious, and it scared the hell out of me.

Looking in his hand, the pregnancy test stick was facing towards me, the green plus sign permanent and bold in the all-white bathroom.

I swallowed, and started to shake.

"Inu-"

"Is this what I fucking think this is, bitch?" he interrupted, dropping the stick on the ground.

I didn't respond, and instead I wrapped my hands around my stomach.

"I was going to tell you... but... I'm pregn-"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence, as he suddenly took a firm grip of my hair, and dragged me to the mirror.

I had about 2 seconds to look at my tear stained face, before his fist collided with my stomach.

I let out a cry of pain, and tried to protect myself, as his punches repeatedly collided with my delicate stomach.

"STOP! STOP!" I yelled, but he didn't listen.

He kept on punching me in the stomach, until I was just about on the verge of fainting, the pain too much for me to handle.

He yanked my hair again, and brought my face close towards the mirror.

"Like I would ever allow my first son or daughter to have a cunt faced mother like _you_." he said, before slamming my head into the mirror.

* * *

I don't know why I beat her.

I don't know why I punch her in the stomach.

I don't know why I drag her by her hair.

I don't know why I spill hot coffee on her.

I don't know why I slam her fingers in the door.

I don't know why I force her to have sex.

I don't know why I can't go a day without seeing her face.

I don't know why I'm obsessed with her.

I don't know why I love her so much.

But I just do.

* * *

A sudden pain rushed to my head, and I groaned, while trying to get up.

"Ohhh, no you don't, girl. Calm down, you're safe." said a familiar voice.

I tried to open my eyes.

"Sango? Where am I?" I asked.

My whole body felt like it was on fire.

_Wait a minute..._

"Your baby is fine, Kagome. It's a god damn miracle." she responded.

"Where's Inuyasha?" I asked, my eyes suddenly alert and wide open.

"You're in the hospital, and you're hurt really bad. The doct-"

"WHERE'S INUYASHA?" I interrupted, the pain running through my body making me feel nauseous.

"Kagome... he's in jail. He's locked up for good", she replied.

Everything went black.

* * *

I handed the baby over to him, aware of the tense police officers only about 2 meters away.

His eyes softened, as he gently, smoothed back her soft curls.

"What's her name?" he whispered.

"Misaki. Misaki Takahashi." I answered.

"I'm getting out of here soon." he said, while gently rocking his daughter.

"You are." I replied.

"We're going to start somewhere new." he said.

"Oh yea? Where?" I asked.

His eyes instantly got darker, and a smirk appeared on his face.

I jumped out of the chair, and walked over to him, taking the baby from his hands.

"Is everything alright, Mam?" asked a police officer, who was quickly making his way over to us.

Before I could answer him, my shoulder was yanked down, and my face was only about an inch away from Inuyasha's.

"No matter where you are, I'll find you. Wherever you eat, I'll be in that same restaurant. When you go to watch a movie, I'll be sitting in the same theater. When you go to bed, I'll be in your closet."

"That's _enough_." said the officer, as he yanked Inuyasha out of his chair.

I watched as he helplessly struggled against the guards, trying to run after me.

I stood frozen in place.

"When I get out of this shit hole, I'm finding you and our daughter and dragging you two mistakes down to hell with me."

* * *

It had been five years, and Inuyasha was finally getting out of jail.

_I fucking own you bitch._

Misaki stood beside me, fingering the frills on her new pink dress.

_Oh bullshit. He doesn't give a fucking shit about you._

"Where's daddy?" Misaki asked.

"Daddy's coming, baby. A few more minutes." I responded.

_You just made me more money. I'm gonna make it up to you._

A few more minutes, and he'd be back into our lives forever.

_I don't think I love you as much as you love me._

"Daddy! Daddy! Is that him?" Misaki yelled, while jumping up and down, frantically waving.

_You have 5 seconds to run before I kill you._

I looked up to see him, his body and face the same as it had been when he first went to jail.

_You better fucking make sure you don't talk to me about babies ever fucking again._

He stopped at the top of the stairs, and smiled, before walking down towards us.

The smile didn't reach his eyes.

_Like I would ever allow my first son or daughter to have a cunt faced mother like you._

Misaki shrugged her tiny hands out of mine, and ran towards her father. He caught her in his arms and spun her around, both of their laughter filling the air. He then walked towards me, and leaned down to lightly kiss me on cheek.

"I'm finally out, God's I've missed you guys." he said.

_When I get out of this shithole, I'm finding you and our daughter and dragging you two mistakes down to hell with me._

Inuyasha was going to love Misaki and me forever.


	6. Bad Hair Day

**Title: Bad hair day**

**Word Count: 100**

**Type: One Shot (no additional chapters)**

**I do not own any material created by Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

"Jesus fucking Christ, Kagome!" exclaimed Inuyasha, as he sat cross legged between the legs of his very irritated girlfriend.

"Complain to me one more time and I swear-"

"Are you combing my hair or my fucking scalp?"

"Don't scold me when I try my best not to hurt you! Why don't you just cut it off?" asked Kagome, throwing the brush she had in her hand to the other side of the room.

Inuyasha sulked and stood up to retrieve the brush.

"I don't cut it because you like it. I'll put up with anything to make you happy, okay?"


	7. Too Old for Christmas

**Title: Too old for Christmas**

**Word Count: 188**

**Type: One Shot (no additional chapters)**

**I do not own any material created by Rumiko Takahashi**.

* * *

Kagome huffed as she tried holding back her three sons. Being only 6, the triplets still excitedly ran down the steps as soon as 10 AM hit to open their presents. Currently, they were grabbing at any wrapped present they could find without even looking for their names and it was harder controlling them due to their little quarter of demon blood.

"Aren't you guys a little too old for this?" Kagome asked, as she began organizing the presents.

At that same time, large thumps could be heard coming down the stairs. Four set of eyes looked up to find Inuyasha running towards the tree. Stopping in front of one of his presents, he immediately opened it, revealing the tickets she bought for him and his friends to the playoff football game for their home team.

"YESSSS, I FUCKING KNEW IT!" he yelled, as he excitedly jumped up and down. His sons leaped off the floor and began hysterically laughing and jumping with him.

Kagome smiled and crossed her arms, watching her four boys wrestling on the floor.

"I guess no one is ever _too old_ for Christmas."


	8. Was it really that bad?

**Title: Was it really **_**that**_** bad?**

**Word Count: 198**

**Type: One Shot (no additional chapters)**

**I do not own any material created by Rumiko Takahashi**.

* * *

Kagome leaped off the couch and ran towards the front door when she heard the lock turn. Nervously biting her lip, she opened the door to reveal a _very _tired looking and sulky husband.

"Yo." He greeted, leaning down towards her for a kiss. Their lips met, but she stumbled back a bit when he unintentionally staggered forward. Tilting her head back, she laughed as she smoothed out his ragged bangs.

"Was it really _that_ bad?" Kagome sheepishly asked.

At the same time, a set of 6 year old triplets pushed themselves past the two to run upstairs towards their room.

"Hi, mommy!" was heard amongst one of the boys, although she wasn't able to tell due to their laughter and excited chatter.

Turning back towards her husband, she tried her best not to laugh as Inuyasha gave her his best glare and pointed a finger towards the direction of his sons.

"I am _never _taking them to an amusement park ever _fucking_ again!" he harshly whispered as he headed towards the kitchen.

Smiling to herself, Kagome locked the door and then closed her eyes, revelling in the comforting sound of her four boys moving about the house.


End file.
